1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing an end of a trim cover (hereinafter referred to as “a trim cover end-fixing structure”), which can be employed in order to fix the end of the trim cover onto a surface of a vehicle interior equipment such as a vehicle seat or a door trim
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, planar fasteners have been very often used in order to fix trim covers for various uses onto surfaces of seat covers of seats.
In a case where a planer fastener is employed in order to fix a portion of a trim cover onto a portion of a seat cover of a seat, a male member of the planar fastener is previously attached to one of the portions of the trim cover and seat cover, and a female member of the planar fastener is previously attached to the other of the portions of the trim cover and seat cover. The male member and the female member are engaged with each other, to thereby fix the portion of the trim cover onto the portion of the seat cover. In this case, a connection portion between the portions of the trim cover and seat cover which is formed by the engagement between the male and female members becomes thicker. Particularly, in a case where an end of the trim cover is fixed to a portion of the seat cover by means of a planar fastener, a male member of which is previously attached to one of the end of the trim cover and the portion of the seat cover and a female member of which is previously attached to the other of the end of the trim cover and the portion of the seat cover, a connection portion between the end of the trim cover and the portion of the seat cover which is formed by the engagement between the male and female members can be viewed from the outside, so that the visual appearance of the seat is made undesired. Moreover, there is a fear that the male member and the female member are disengaged from each other due to tensioning force which may be applied to the male member and/or the female member in such a direction as to cause them be separated from each other, depending upon an attaching place to which the portion of the trim cover is attached, and uses of the trim cover.